Bleeding Hearts
by Ticky.Tragity
Summary: I suck at summary! Riku is home so is everyone else. Kairi and Sora are dating and Riku wants to know what happened to his old 'best friend' first chapter is more like an into gets better later. might go up in rating late. might be a lemon as well
1. Chapter 1

**Bleeding Hearts**

Riku, Sora, and Kairi are all back at home. YAY, Sora and Kairi are together. Riku isn't jealous at all. But he is wondering whatever happened to his long lost love. What if she's found? And on top of that what if she was better off away from him? Forever pain and suffering between the two. Their hearts will always bleed there's no way to heal it.

0o meh if ya don't like this chapter then read the next, I kinda count this as an intro. but whatever!

* * *

Riku sat in a corner of a room. The walls were painted different shades of blue with an ocean painted onto it. A few posters of bands hung in different places. Also pictures of him, Sora, and Kairi and everyone else hung in different places. Riku looked down at is legs, he hated wearing this stupid school uniform. He looked down in his lap and smiled at the book he was holding. He opened it and looked at a few pages. It was pictures of him, Kairi, and Sora. He turned and got to a page of him and his friends hanging out by a beach playing around. He smiled as he had a picture of him and Sora. Sora had ice-cream all over his face and he was yelling at Riku in the picture holding onto a popsicle.

Riku turned the page and saw a picture of him hugging some girl. She had ice blue eyes and wore black pants kind of like the ones Sora wears now, except hers were black and green and a matching vest. She had a black beanie on her head and her hair was a beautiful dark red color. Riku stared at her for a few minutes, "Annabelle." He let her name slip out. He closed his eyes and stared up at his ceiling and imagined her face and tried to remember her laughter. He couldn't imagine her laughter but he sure as hell and remember her face, yeah he remembered her face alright, that face she gave him when she caught him kissing Kairi. He got a little upset, "Wish I could change all that…should've known what she was doing. I'm sorry." He said as he looked down at her picture and closed the book. He sat there in silence just thinking to his self wondering if he would ever see her again. Since he's been back he hasn't seen her. And also every time he ask about her everyone refuses to answer his question. "Riku!" Riku sighed as he stood up and set the book on a bed and walked out the room.

Riku walked past a door that was next to the one had had just walked out of and saw it was painted purple with the name Rika on it as well. He turned and smiled at his older brother, Sephiroth. "Hey bro." Riku watched Sephiroth. Sephiroth smiled at him and walked into a room and closed the door behind him. Riku looked at the door Sephiroth had just closed. It was painted black with chains and a skull. Riku hadn't really been close to Sephiroth so expecting to have a conversation with his older brother he really shouldn't have.

Riku ignored that and went down stairs to see who was calling his named. He walked into a large kitchen and saw a woman that had on a black pants and a black jacked her hair color was the same as and her eyes were green. She turned and looked at Riku and smiled. "Want something to eat before you go?" she asked, Riku shook his head, "No mom I'm fine." He went over and picked up a black messenger bag that had his name on it in huge bold letters.

"You sure?" his mother asked.

He nodded, "Mom I'll be fine." He said facing her.

She looked at him and hugged him, Riku had grown so much in the two years he had been gone he was taller than her now. His mom hugged him tighter, "Oh Riku I've missed you so much. You and Sephiroth both just up and left, and now you're 16 and Sephiroth is 20." She said

Riku smiled, "Mom come on now don't cry I promise I'm not going to leave again."

She ignored him she really didn't want to let him go. There was no telling if he was or not she couldn't tell. "Alright…well then I'll see you and Roxas after school today?" Riku nodded as he pulled away from her. "I'll be home late ok so you guys order pizza."

"Alright, oh mom Sora might be coming to and maybe Kairi. Well actually maybe the whole gang might come over."

"Ok fine Riku I get where this is going. They can come but only until 2. Sephiroth has been studying for a huge test he needs to calm down so maybe a party will do him good. And you're sister…keep an eye on her alright?"

Riku nodded, his mom reach for a green cell phone that was sitting on the table by them. "Need a ride home?" she asked as she went over and grabbed a few other things.

Riku shook his head, "No…mom it's ok we'll walk. Just go to work and I promise I'll be here when you get back. Unless Annabelle's home then I'll be over there."

His mom froze when he sad that name and slowly turned to face him. Sad green eyes stared into his eyes. Riku was about to ask what was wrong but she spoke first. "Riku…son…I'm sorry." She quickly turned and walked out. Riku shrugged at his mom reacting when he said her name and ignored him. He turned around and went through a large living room and went to the front door. He opened it and found a clone of him, same height and eye color and hair color, but only the hair was longer, and body built. "Rika." He said addressing his twin sister. Rika ignored him, she had on a black skirt and shirt with fishnet arm warmers. Around her neck was a chain that had his name on it. She walked in and he walked out, the door closed. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in his chest. He grabbed onto his shirt and pulled, also he felt something else he grabbed on. It was his chain that he always wear and kept it in his shirt and it had her name on it. After a few minutes that went away and he walked off.

Almost ten minutes later Riku was walking along side a wooden fence. The only thing on his mind was what was up with his sister and what was up with everyone and Annabelle. He wondered if she had gotten sick or something and was in the hospital or something. He didn't know that's why he'd stop by her house and check after school. "Hey!" Riku looked up and saw his best friend Roxas sitting on top of the fence. "Roxas." Riku dropped his bag and climbed up to sit next to him.

Roxas smiled as the two sat there in silence just looking around. "So...what you're mom say?" Roxas asked finally breaking the silence between them. Riku yawned and turned and faced him.

"She said it was alright."

"Cool, so ready to head to school?" Roxas said while jumping down. Riku nodded and jumped down as well. "Riku, Roxas!" the two turned around and saw Sora running towards them. "Sora!" Roxas yelled out waving and smiling. Behind Sora was Kairi running towards them as well. "What are you two doing here huh?" Sora asked stopping in front of them. Kairi stopped next to him and Sora grabbed her hand.

"You know we could as you that same exact question…well actually Riku and I were talking and we talking and we thought about having a party today. Sora you busy?" Roxas asked.

"Aw are you serious? I can't. Kairi and I are going out tonight. It's our 6th month anniversary." Sora said hugging Kairi, she giggled and kissed him on the cheek then turned and looked at Roxas.

"You and Namine should come Roxas. It could be fun, you know double date."

Roxas shook his head, "Na, she told me she had something to do. Well maybe next time."

"Aw, that sucks…well we'll see you guys at school alright. Later." Sora said as Kairi and Sora kept walking Roxas and Riku both said bye.

Riku looked down at Roxas as Roxas went to pick up Riku's and his bag. "You could've went Roxas. I mean I would've been fine hanging out with Tidus and Wakka at the arcade or something."

Roxas handed Riku his bag. Riku toke it and looked at Roxas. "No it's alright."

"Roxas I'm not interrupting Kairi's and Sora's relationship so why let me interrupt yours?"

"It's not that, it's just she's a little pissed off at me right now. She wants me time I guess she told me we'll do something next week or whatever." Riku looked at Roxas and wanted to ask for what but decided not to. "Anyways…what about you and that girl Annabelle? When am I going to meet her? Have you seen her yet?"

Riku shook his head no, "I'm going to stop by her house after school today. Want to come?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know Mom wants Sora and I to go pick up our little sister from daycare after school today. Come with us we'll check up on Annabelle and head over to your house."

Riku laughed, "Alright sounds like a plan."

The two laughed for a bit then started walking to school. Riku smiled, Roxas had been living with Sora and his family and was adopted and was now Sora's brother. Namine and Kairi did the same. Actually Namine is staying with Kairi's grandmother for a bit because Kairi's family was making extra room for her and also Kairi's grandmother wanted to get to know Namine better. Rika had also been kind of going back and forth from home and Kairi's grandmother. Riku noticed that Rika had the same powers as him. There was a few times when he saw her sneaking in from portals she had opened herself.

* * *

A girl with long red hair sat up in a bed. She looked around the dark green painted room she was in. It was too dark in the room for it to be day. She looked over and looked into a mirror. Icy cold blue eyes stared back at her, she had on a black vest and a long white sleeve shirt. She stood and saw she had on a black skirt and black socks. She stared at herself in the mirror for a long while. Soon she realized all the tears rolling down both sides of her face. "Riku." She said as she reached out the touched the mirror. Her eyes reminded her of him so much it was unbelievable. She looked around and saw black shoes sitting by the bed she went over and put them on her feet. "Annabelle? Sweetie are you awake?" the girl turned to see who had called her name and look at a door and watched someone walk in.

It was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She had on blue shorts and a pink and blue shirt. She was only a maybe three years older than Annabelle. The girl turned on a light and Annabelle could see cuts all over her body. Some were even still open and bleeding. "So you are. Well Tou and Aaron are really worried about you. Would you like to go see them? They're in the dining hall." The girl stood in a closet putting something away. Annabelle went over and sat on the bed she woke up from. She closed her eyes and went into a deep thought about Riku. She smiled to herself as she remembered playing around with Sora and Kairi and everyone else. Then she thought of when she went to go see Riku one day she caught him kissing Kairi. "After all that I still love you…" Annabelle opened her eyes to see the girl standing in front of her. "Brittany." She called the girl by her named.

Brittany smiled, "You're thinking about that guy again are you? I can tell. He must be really awesome if you're interested in him." Annabelle blushed and turned away.

"Yeah well…he has his ups and downs."

"Uh-huh to bad I didn't get to meet him. It would've been great to meet the guy you fell in love with."

Annabelle wanted to say she wasn't in love with him but something stopped her. She'd been lying to herself about that for the longest. Now people are starting to see that she really does love him she just doesn't want herself to love him. "Shut up." She said getting up and walking out of the room with Brittany close behind her. Brittany didn't shut up like Annabelle told her, she just went on about love and birds singing and it was starting to tick off Annabelle.

Annabelle walked into a room and closed the door shut behind her to stop Brittany from walking in also to shut her the hell up. She turned around and saw two men sitting there looking dead at her. She instantly realized these two was Aaron and Tou, the only ones that actually were there for her after he father had killed her mother. The three of them have never been apart since then. Aaron was the oldest and Annabelle was the youngest. She's the same age as Riku, 16. Aaron was 19 and Tou was 18.

Tou stood up, his hair was short and spiked, his hair color green. His eyes were a strange golden color. He wore black pants and a black long sleeve shirt and a black trench coat but it was always open never zipped up. Tou was the loud and mean and rude one in the group. He loved fighting with Annabelle, argueing actually.

Aaron just sat there in a chair getting ready to listen to another argument between Tou and Annabelle. Aaron had on a red trench coat and black pants with chains hanging down also a black and red shirt that said you're a waste of my time. That's how Aaron looked at everything, he was quiet and thought meeting other people was a waste of time unless there was an actual purpose for meeting people. Aaron's hair was down and his hair color is black with red tips. His eye color is a gray color.

"Sleeping all day again?" Tou asked standing in front of Annabelle, Anna (short for Annabelle) ignored him, walked over to a chair and sat down next to Aaron. Tou turned around and looked at the two. "Anyways heard from Scythe?"

Anna looked down at her hand and shook her head no. Aaron sighed, "Well then there's no reason for us to stay here." He stood up. Tou looked at Aaron. It was always Anna or Aaron that decided where we go, when we leave, what we do, and he was getting pretty sick of it.

"What? No way we just got here. I'm getting sick of running around looking for someone who could be dead! It's just a goose chase for us! I say we stay and wait here for a while." Aaron looked at Anna, Anna ignored them.

"Tou if we don't keep looking we'll never find him. You know how he likes to hide and keep quiet." Anna nodded with agreement to what Aaron had just said.

Tou sighed, "Fine then." Anna looked down at her hand and smiled as the three of them disappeared.

Anna smiled as she sat in a chair, she turned around and faced Tou and Aaron. Aaron sat in a chair on the left of her and Tou on the right. They were inside a ship. Anna reached out and pressed a red button and a huge screen appeared in front of them. They saw a guy with orange hair and red eyes, he had on a black tank top and you couldn't see his pants. He was the same age as Annabelle. "Grant." Anna said the guy held up his hand and turned to his left and began talking to someone. Aaron got sick of waiting and pressed a blue button in front of him. Grant quickly turned around and smiled. "Anna, Tou, Aaron. What's up? What can I do for you?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "What do you think?"

"We checked Aris and Brittany's aware of everything. We looked around and couldn't find anything." Anna turned and looked at Tou, "And Tou's been bugging me since the first time I met him."

Grant laughed a little, "Well there's a world called twilight town you can check that out. Also there's your home, destiny islands."

Anna ignored what Grant said and pressed the red button again and watched the screen disappear. She wasn't going back home. She had no reason to go back and also she wasn't ready to face Kairi and Riku just yet. She looked down at her feet and wondered what was going on with all her friends at home. She kind of wanted to go home just to see everyone one last time. But she had other things to worry about she couldn't think of that right now. "Twilight town is a weird name don't you think guys? Hate to get there and find nothing weird." Aaron and Tou both smiled. "I see well lets go." Tou hopped out of his chair and over to the controls to drive the ship.

* * *

Ok uh...like I said earlier if you don't like this chapter then read the next one I promise it will get better. 


	2. Lost Trust in you All

Lost Trust In You All

Riku can't get Anna out of his head. So he wants to see her, but he ends up finding someone and something else. and what the hell is scythe?

* * *

Riku's Point Of View 

"Riku." I turned around to face Sora who was sitting in the back of me. Man I'm getting sick of him calling me every three or so minutes. Can't he go bug someone else for a while? Sora smiled and pointed at Roxas, I turned and looked at Roxas, he was sitting in the desk right next to me. Roxas like always was asleep on his text book drooling. Sora and I both laughed, that kid can never stay awake in math even if his life depended on it. Still…Roxas needs to wake up soon. I mean No one cares if he's sleep or not but it's hard to tell if he's dead or sleep. Sometimes he just stops breathing and since he makes no noises when he's sleep it's really hard to tell. "Roxas?" Sora whispered trying to wake him up. Oh no he drifted off to a deep sleep again. Man Roxas you really have to learn to actually breath when you're asleep.

I turned away from Roxas and went to stare out the window. I've been thinking about you all day Anna…every time I see the color blue it reminds me of your eyes. I sighed and looked at my watch on my wrist then actually started paying attention. Only ten more minutes to go before it's over with. Might as well learn something in those ten minutes. Ever few minutes I'd turn to look at Roxas just to check up on him. Sora on the other hand was throwing paper balls and pens at him to see exactly what it would take to wake him up.

The bell finally rang I put all my stuff away and turned to look at Sora. Sora rolled his eyes at Roxas, "Just go ahead Riku we'll catch up at your house later." I shrugged then watched Namine stand over Roxas trying to wake him up. "You sure?" I asked Sora nodded. Nothing more was I just stood up and walked off. Hopefully Roxas breathed in the last three minutes or so.

I walked around a corner and came to a dark alley. I turned around to see if anyone was around. Once I saw no one was I held out my hand and opened up a portal. I have got to stop doing this I'm starting to feel so weak. I stepped inside and closed it behind me. I looked around it was dark then I saw an opening. I walked toward it and was forced out. I fell face first, "What the…" I got up and looked around, this is the same place I just was. "Where do you think you're going?" I stood up and turned around to see Rika and Sephiroth both standing there.

OH now she wants to show off her powers? "Rika now's not really the time." I looked up, Sephiroth doesn't look like his self for some reason. He looks sick. "Seph you ok?" I asked

Rika turned and looked him as well and to her surprise he backed away from her and started laughing. "You two look so much alike it's hilarious." He said laughing. Rika rolled her eyes and summoned a dark blue shield around him. Sephiroth quickly stood up and started banging on the shield trying to get through. Wow she's better at that than me. "Anyways….going to Anna?" I nodded she smiled and opened a portal. Her portal wasn't black like mine, it was more of a purple color. I looked inside, "I'm not going to kill you." She said walking inside first. I shrugged and followed behind her and she closed it.

As soon as we walked in we had walked out, I looked around we were inside a red painted room. I know this room. I looked around and saw clothes and stuff everywhere. I smiled as I saw a beanie laying on the floor, "She actually does take it off. Hey Anna." I said looking around. I walked into a bathroom and didn't find anything in there. "See her?" Rika asked, "No…let's go down stairs." I said as I walked out of the bathroom and out of the room into a hallway. Rika walked by my side we both looked around. This place, it looks as if someone didn't like everything they saw this morning. I looked down and saw a foot sticking out of a closet. I smile as I went to pull. All of a sudden Roxas popped out. "Roxas?" Rika and I both said at the same time.

Roxas looked at me and Rika with a confusing look. "What are you doing here?" I asked, "I saw Axel." Roxas answered. "Axel?" Rika asked then looked at me. What the hell is Axel doing here? All of a sudden we heard footsteps. We all ducked and hid behind the railing of the stairs and looked down below. I saw two people wearing trench coats. "She's not here. She must have left recently…that dirty bitch." I heard a voice say, that voice it sound so familiar. "She couldn't have gone too far. Spread out and continue looking for her. I want that girl found, and that's alive." Ansem? What the hell is he doing here? They both disappeared. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around thinking it was Roxas but instead. "Axel." Roxas and I both said, we were kind of pissed to see him. Rika on the other hand smiled and jumped up and hugged him. "Rika what the hell." I said, is she insane?

"Baby where've you been? I've missed you." Rika said as he kissed her on the cheek. What the fuck? Baby? I missed you? Where've you been? The fuck did I miss? I turned and looked at Roxas just to make sure I wasn't hearing things. Roxas looked just as lost as I was. "I told you I was going to be gone for a while. You should've came with me I missed you too." What the hell? My sister, My own twin sister! Is in love with Axel? Axel turned and looked at Roxas and I. "About time you two show. Where's the third?" Rika folded her arms and looked around. "Right here." Sora appeared next to Roxas. "There you are…well this might sound a little crazy. But we really need to know where Annabelle is."

Oh yeah like even if I knew I'll tell you. "Why should we tell you?" Sora asked. Sora you have got to learn when to shut your mouth. Axel looked at Sora trying to figure out what to say. "Because if we don't find that girl now things are going to get worse than what they were."

Sora, Roxas, and I both looked at each other, "What are you talking about?" I asked

Axel sighed, "She's the princess of death. She's the wielder of scythe. If we don't get to her before Ansem does then she's as good as dead. Ansem made a deal with grim. Now he plans on going back on that deal and grim found out. They're both hunting for Anna and whoever gets to her either way she's going to die.

"That's awful." Sora said.

"No it gets worse she dies she instantly starts working for grim. She'll go on killing sprees. She'll have a natural thrust for blood. She'll have the need to hear cries and screams. All the worlds will be in hell and won't even exist because of her."

"Why are you looking for her?"

Axel looked down at Rika, "Because I told him to, I was the last wielder…"

What the hell? Ok why doesn't any ever tell me anything? Does Sephiroth know? Oh my god does mom know about this? Is that why she doesn't want me to leave again? Did she become afraid of you. I didn't have anything else to say to them. One thing to find out that Rika and Axel are a couple but this? Anna what the hell? Where are you?

Sora came up and placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's ok…I'll get a hold of the king and we'll find her." I shook my head and turned around and looked at Rika. I turned and just kept walking. Nothing else can be said about this. Sora and Roxas both followed behind me. I stopped as a portal opened up and Rika popped out, "I'm Sorry." She said I ignored her and kept walking. So that's why we had that little broken line…you're dead.

I walked inside and saw Sephiroth he looked at me, "Riku what's…" Sora and Roxas both looked at him and gave him the sign that meant just leave him alone. I kept walked and went upstairs to my room closing the door behind me so that no one could get him. "Riku…you ok?" I ignored the voices I heard from the other side of my door. Fuck…what the hell did I do?

A few hours passed and I finally got up and went down stairs. First person I saw was Mickey, he was standing on the other side of my door just waiting. "Riku…" I ignored him and kept walking and went down stairs into the living room to find everyone sitting in there. I went over and sat next to Roxas and Namine. Namine smiled as she put her arm around me. Mickey walked in and looked around at everyone. "Alright so where's what's going to happen. Roxas, you and Namine check with the nobodies. Sora, Donald, Goofy, you three do what you do best. Sephiroth you go back to traverse town and find Leon. Riku and I will look for Ansem." Mickey ordered.

"What about us?" Rika said I rolled my eyes, I honestly couldn't care less about her. "Rika you stay with Riku and I or unless Sephiroth feels like taking you." Mickey said looking at Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked at me trying to decided if he could just dump her on me or if it would be best to take her with him. Like I said I really couldn't care less about that girl right now. "They can come with us." Roxas said. "Alright so that's settled. Sora you are to look for Anna. Check back with Leon if you do or don't find her. We'll meet up in Hollow Bastion." Mickey said. "What about me?" Kairi asked, everyone looked around, "Kairi you stay here and keep an eye out." Mickey said. "Right well see you guys soon." Sora said as he, Donald, and Goofy disappeared. Roxas, Namine, Axel, and Rika all walked into a portal that Namine created. Sephiroth gave me a smile, "I'll let mom know." I smiled and stood over next to Mickey. Anna I swear when I get a hold of you, you are so dead.

* * *

O.O chapter two is up YAY I'm soo happy read and review 


End file.
